John Heaton
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /List of Appearances|List of Appearances}} }} __TOC__ Superinendent John Heaton was a character in The Bill from 2006 until 2009. Time at Sun Hill Heaton arrived at Sun Hill to replace Adam Okaro, who had been promoted to Borough Commander (Chief Superintendent). Heaton showed a zero tolerance approach as he arrived, which was immediately negative. He also wanted to phase out older officers such as PCs Tony Stamp & Reg Hollis, however, they proved their worth. Barry Green In his first major case he wanted to bring down a former villain, Barry Green, who had thrown a former colleague of Heaton's into motorway traffic, paralyzing him. The investigation crossed over into a PDO case for Terry Perkins involving Max Little, who went to jail for Green, and then for slashing his mother's face with a bottle. His main motive was to see his son Taylor, who was falling in with Green as a runner, much in the same way that Max did. As Taylor is arrested for stabbing, Max fears Barry will have him sent down in the same way that he did. As Heaton and Perkins interview Taylor with his mother (legally his grandmother and Max's mother). Suddenly PCs Dan Casper and Will Fletcher find Max about to throw Barry into the same motorway where Heaton's colleague was paralyzed. Terry convinces Max to stop Taylor from going down, and Green was arrested by a smug Heaton. Ray Moore and the Skens A former cop and now villain Ray Moore, came to Sun Hill and started harassing Heaton. As he was released from remand for murder when he threatened his witness, Moore was suspected of shooting a Sken gangster. Lewis Hardy's girlfriend Tash Niles, a nurse, is assaulted when she witnesses the dying gangster's last words as she tended to him in hospital. When she refuses to retract, her brother Rudy is shot and when it appears he might die, Lewis assaults Moore and after a fight he Moore is knocked out, and after Lewis confides in his cousin Dominic, a Sken associate, and Moore is found dead next to a multi-storey, but the main suspects are then found having overdosed on bad coke stolen from Moore. Lewis is cleared, and after Heaton sends him undercover with the Skens, he transfers to Trident. Moving Target An anti-racism gig goes horribly wrong when a local MP, Paul Sagger, and a local community leader and the gig's organizer Nadim Mura, are shot. Mura dies but Sagger survives, however an artifact that was vital to a smuggling operation with Sagger in the center, goes missing. Digging by DC Grace Dasari & DI Neil Manson uncovers that a third stray bullet was directed at Heaton. As Manson calls John, a bullet flies through his car windows, narrowly avoiding him and Sagger, who he had in his car. After a long day, Sagger is about to be arrested and moved to a station, when the gunman, Sagger's assistant Derek Jacobs, shows up and abducts him in the yard, with a bomb strapped to himself. He is talked down, Jacobs' bomb was fake and Jacobs and Sagger are arrested, for murder and smuggling respectively. [[Feet of Clay - Part 1|'Feet']]' of Clay' Heaton's integrity was questioned when he apparently jailed the wrong suspect 20 years ago when he was a DC. After it appeared the suspect was innocent, Heaton said it needed to be confirmed and the suspect slit his wrist in his cell. When the suspect was cleared, Heaton was lucky to keep his job. Leaves Sun Hill Main article: ''Conviction After busting a human trafficking ring, Heaton sets up a specialist trafficking unit with Inspector Rachel Weston, DS Stuart Turner and DC Kezia Walker. Service Record : ''Main article: Service Record *'2006: ''Transfer and promotion to Superintendent at Sun Hill' * '''2007: ''Ray Moore Case' * '''2007: [[Moving Target Part 1|''Nearly]]'' killed in shooting'' * '''2009: ''Judgement Call over jailed prisoner, wrong man sent down'' * 2009: ''Transfers out of Sun Hill'' Family and Relationships *'Wife: Rhiannon Heaton' *'Daughter: Charlie Heaton' * Affair: Georgia Hobbs * Affair: Mia Perry Major Storylines * 2006: Promotion: Superintendent / Transferred: Sun Hill * 2006:Tries to bring down old nemesis, Barry Green * 2007: Threat of Sun Hill closure, end of affair with Georgia Hobbs * 2007: Ray Moore Case * 2007: Targeted by assassin * 2009: Called on for sending down wrong criminal as DC * 2009: Transferred: Human Trafficking Unit Heaton, John Heaton, John Heaton, John Category:Sun Hill Personnel